Simbol Uchiha
by Rurippe
Summary: Tanpa menyadari nilai sejarah dibalik sebuah kalung liontin pemberian ibunya, Itachi memberikannya pada seorang gadis mungil yang ia temui saat bermain di sebuah taman. Mikoto yang mengetahuinya pun terkejut dan menasehatinya bahwa ia hanya bisa memberikannya pada gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya.


**Simbol** **Uchiha**

_By_ _Rurippe_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its character_

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya di taman bermain. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya karena dekat tempatnya tinggal tidak ada taman bermain. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung pulang ke rumah. Kalaupun ia bermain, itu ia lakukan di sekolahnya yang memang ada arena bermain. Namun kalau untuk pergi ke taman bermain untuk umum seperti ini, baru sekali itu ia lakukan.

Mata _onyx_-nya yang jernih memandang taman bermain yang sepi dari anak-anak kecil seusianya atau lebih muda darinya yang biasanya memenuhi tempat tersebut hingga tatapannya yang tajam menangkap sesosok gadis cilik yang tengah duduk di atas bangku ayunan.

Gadis cilik tersebut sepertinya seumuran dengan adiknya, pikir anak laki-laki bernama Itachi itu. Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu nampak termenung. Karena badannya yang mungil membuat kaki kecilnya tak dapat berpijak pada tanah di bawah ayunan hingga menggantung di udara. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya seraya mencari orang tua gadis tersebut namun nihil. Di taman tersebut hanya ada dirinya dan gadis itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun berdecak. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua yang membiarkan gadis cilik berusia 4 tahun bermain sendirian di taman bermain. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menculiknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ayunan tempat gadis itu berada.

"Hei!" sapanya ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, gadis itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Itachi sempat terpana saat menatap kedua bola mata gadis cilik itu yang sejernih lautan. Ia terdiam sesaat memperhatikan wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran.

"_Onii-chan_?" panggil gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis cilik tersebut langsung cemberut saat ditanya seperti itu. Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut dan pipinya yang gembil mengembung hingga ia nampak sangat lucu.

"Aku ingin main ayunan tapi tidak bisa jalan." jawab gadis itu polos seraya mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya menunjukkan maksudnya. "_Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sedang sibuk. Saku-_chan_ pergi dengan _Kaachan_-nya. Jadi tidak ada yang mendorongku." lanjutnya.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis itu. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku yang mendorongnya untukmu?"

Kedua _aquamarine_ itu berbinar, senyum manis pun tersungging di wajah polosnya. Gadis itu mengangguk penuh semangat.

Gelak tawa dan teriakan gadis cilik pun terdengar seantero taman bermain yang sore itu hanya dikuasai oleh keduanya saat anak laki-laki itu mendorong ayunan yang ditumpangi sang gadis, tentu saja dengan pelan agar gadis itu tak jatuh.

"_Onii-chan_, lebih tinggi lagi!" pinta gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Namun, gadis itu tertegun tatkala ayunan yang dinaikinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Itachi dengan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. Ia terkejut saat dirinya tiba-tiba digendong kemudian didudukkan di atas pangkuan Itachi dan berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut yang kini duduk di atas bangku ayunan yang ia tumpangi.

"Kau ingin lebih tinggi lagi bukan?" tanyanya dan gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pegang yang kuat agar tidak jatuh." ujarnya lagi seraya melingkarkan tangan gadis itu ke lehernya.

"Jangan kau lepas ya..." Itachi memperingati sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya pada sang gadis untuk berpegangan pada rantai ayunan.

"_Hai_." jawab gadis itu menurut.

Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menghentakkan kakinya di atas tanah sebelum melepaskan pijakannya hingga ayunan yang mereka tumpangi mengayun dan semakin lama semakin kencang dan teriakan riang pun kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil sang gadis kecil pemilik mata _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan keduanya pun telah mencoba semua permainan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Kini keduanya tengah asyik membangun istana pasir sebab gadis cilik itu minta dibuatkan sebuah istana.

"Hihihi..." Kikik geli terdengar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"_Onii-chan_, kalau istananya sudah jadi kita akan tinggal disini! Aku jadi _Hime_-nya dan _Nii-chan_ yang jadi pangerannya." ucapnya berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah _Hime-chan _mari kita buat istana tempat kita akan tinggal." sahutnya tersenyum lembut.

"Yaaayy!" teriak gadis itu senang sambil mengacungkan kedua lengannya ke udara.

Keduanya pun kembali membangun istana pasir hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang berteriak memanggil seseorang dengan nada panik.

"_Hime! Hime!_ Kau dimana?"

"_Otou-chan!_" sahut gadis mungil itu saat mendengar suara sang Ayah.

Kedua anak itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat dilihatnya seorang pria datang menghampiri pasir box tempat mereka membangun istana pasir. Pria itu nampak bernapas lega melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah asyik bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Gadis mungil itu pun segera berhamburan ke dalam pelukan sang ayah yang langsung menggendongnya.

"_Hime_, kalau ingin bermain jangan kabur seperti ini, _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ khawatir mencarimu." tegur pria yang berambut sama dengan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"_Gomen, Tou-chan_." lirihnya itu merasa bersalah.

Pria itu mengacak rambut putrinya dengan sayang membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Nah, sekarang pamit pada _Onii-chan_ yang sudah menemanimu bermain."

Gadis itu pun menoleh pada anak laki-laki tersebut. "_Onii-chan_, aku harus pulang." ujarnya setengah memberengut, ia masih ingin bermain bersama Itachi yang baru ia temui.

Itachi pun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya, "_Ja ne!_"

"Terima kasih ya nak, sudah menemani putriku." ujar pria itu.

"_Iie_. Saya senang bermain dengannya." sahut Itachi dengan sopan.

Itachi menatap ayah dan anak itu berlalu sambil membalas lambaian tangan gadis mungil yang melambaikan tangannya dalam gendongan sang ayah hingga mereka hilang dari pandangannya. Dengan perasaan hampa ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat didengarnya suara teriakan yang memanggil-manggilnya. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut mendapati gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_ itu berlari ke arahnya.

"_Hime-chan_?" bisiknya pelan.

"_Onii-chan_!" teriak gadis kecil itu dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat ketika gadis itu berhasil meraihnya.

Anak laki-laki bersorot mata teduh dan penuh kelembutan itu pun melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Kemudian ia pun berjongkok di hadapannya sehingga kedua mata mereka sejajar. Ia memandang kedua bola mata _aquamarine_ itu dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa, _Hime-chan_?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya. "_Onii-chan_, besok kita main lagi ya?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut dan berubah menjadi salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus berkata apa sebab ia tidak tinggal di daerah itu dan ia hanya kebetulan ada disana sebab orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengajak dirinya dan adiknya untuk mengunjungi teman mereka. Ia yang bosan mendengar perbincangan para orang dewasa dan adiknya yang nampak asyik bermain dengan anak teman orang tua mereka yang kebetulan sebaya dengan adiknya itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk menyelinap keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan itu hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat taman bermain tempatnya kini berada.

Raut wajah gadis itu nampak sayu ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya. "_Onii-chan_, tidak mau main denganku lagi ya?" lirihnya.

"Maaf ya, _Hime-chan_. Tapi aku tidak tinggal dekat sini, jadi tidak bisa bertemu dan bermain denganmu lagi." ujarnya merasa bersalah sudah membuat gadis mungil di hadapannya itu sedih.

"Tapi, kita kan belum selesai membuat istana tempat kita tinggal." ucap gadis itu seraya melirik istana pasir yang setengah jadi dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, karena ia baru saja mendapati kenyataan bahwa tak hanya bisa bertemu dengan _Oniichan_-nya sekali itu, ia juga tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dengannya lagi atau bahkan apakah ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Mau tak mau, Itachi pun tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari gadis itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lehernya dan mengalungkannya ke leher gadis berambut pirang pucat yang ia kenal dengan sebutan _Hime-chan_.

Gadis itu pun mendongak terkejut saat melihat benda yang kini menggantung di lehernya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kipas tradisional Jepang dari material yang sama dengan resin merah di bagian atas kipas hingga nampak memiliki dua warna yaitu merah dan putih.

"_Onii-chan_?" Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, _Hime_." ujar Itachi. "Sebagai tanda jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu istana pasir."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu berseri-seri. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, _Nii-chan_?" Dan senyumnya kembali mengembang di wajah polosnya ketika anak laki-laki dihadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Janji?" sahut gadis itu seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Anak laki-laki itu pun kembali mengangguk kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking gadis itu. "Janji."

"Nah sudah sore, _Hime_. Nanti orang tuamu mencarimu. Pulanglah." ujar Itachi dengan lembut. Ia pun mencium kening gadis itu. "Sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan memeluknya sekali lagi sebelum berlari pulang sesekali ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Itachi pun melambaikan tangannya hingga sosok gadis kecil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Itachi!" Seru seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam kebiruan yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati ibunya menghampirinya dengan raut wajah cemas. "_Okaa-san_?"

"Itachi!" seru wanita bernama Mikoto itu dengan nada kesal. "Kau ini jangan suka membuat semua orang cemas dengan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu!"

"_Gomenasai, Kaa-san_." sahut Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya sang ibu penasaran.

"Aa... aku hanya bermain." jawab Itachi singkat.

Wanita yang bermata sama dengan Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Sendirian?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman bermain.

"Tidak. Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Eh? Siapa, Itachi-_kun_?" Mikoto bertanya penasaran. Pasalnya anak sulungnya itu jarang sekali cepat akrab dengan orang asing. "Loh? Itachi-_kun_, mana kalung yang kuberikan padamu waktu kau ulang tahun?" tanyanya lagi tatkala wanita itu sadar bahwa Itachi tak lagi mengenakan kalung yang seingatnya masih ia pakai saat di rumah.

Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bercerita tentang gadis cilik yang baru saja ia temui.

"Eh? Kau memberikan kalung itu padanya?" Mikoto terkejut dengan penuturan putra sulungnya itu. "_Ne_ Itachi-_kun_, kau tahu kan kalau kalau kalung itu turun temurun milik keluarga Uchiha? Kau tidak bisa memberikannya pada sembarang orang." tuturnya dengan kelembutan seorang ibu.

"Tapi gadis kecil itu bukan sembarang orang, _Kaa-san_. Aku berjanji akan membantunya membuatkan istana pasir untuknya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi." protes Itachi.

Mikoto pun menghela napas dan menggandeng tangan putranya dan mengajaknya kembali ke rumah teman yang mereka kunjungi.

"Tapi kau hanya bisa memberikannya pada gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Sama seperti _Otou-san_ yang memberikannya padaku."

"Kalau begitu gadis itu yang nanti akan menjadi istriku. Sama seperti _Otou-san_, aku memberikannya padanya." sahut Itachi dengan polosnya menyimpulkan.

"_Ne_ Itachi-_kun_, kau kan tidak tahu akan jadi gadis seperti apa dia nantinya setelah dewasa. Memilih istri atau suami itu tidak bisa sembarangan, sayang. Sebab kau akan menghabiskan sisa usiamu bersamanya dan saling mencintai." ujar wanita cantik itu menasehati.

Itachi nampak merenungi ucapan sang ibu. Ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap mata _onyx_ milik ibunya. "Aku yakin ia akan jadi gadis yang sangat cantik saat dewasa nanti, _Kaa-san_." Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Dan aku akan mencintainya jika itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dan bermain dengannya setiap saat."

Ucapan polos putranya membuat wanita yang berusia hampir 30 tahun itu tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Lalu, siapa nama gadis itu?" tanyanya. Ia sungguh penasaran siapa gadis cilik yang berhasil menarik perhatian putra sulungnya yang terkenal sangat pendiam.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya seketika membuat sang ibu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Melihat putranya yang menundukkan wajahnya membuat wanita berambut panjang itu sedikit khawatir akan perubahan sikap putranya.

"Itachi-_kun_?"

"_Okaa-san_..." Itachi mencelos. "Aku lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu." ucapnya penuh dengan kekesalan dan kekecewaan akan kebodohan dirinya.

Kontan tawa Mikoto pun meledak demi mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin putranya yang terbilang jenius di antara anak-anak seusianya bisa melupakan hal yang sangat penting dan paling mendasar yaitu menanyakan nama gadis mungil tersebut.

**ooOOoo**

_13 tahun kemudian..._

Uchiha Mikoto berjalan menyusuri wilayah pertokoan di kawasan Konoha Business District. Hari itu, seperti biasanya, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun di usianya yang sudah mencapai empat puluhan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah. Tak sengaja obsidiannya menangkap sebuah toko bunga. Ia pun berhenti sejenak dan berpikir untuk membeli bunga untuk mendekor ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Maka ia pun berjalan memasuki toko bunga yang bernama "Yamanaka Florist".

_Cring..._

Denting suara lonceng berbunyi tatkala dirinya memasuki toko bunga tersebut, membuat sang pelayan toko menyadari kehadirannya.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Florist." sambut seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Mikoto tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu, "Aku sedang mencari bunga untuk mendekor ruang tamu dan ruang makan."

"Oh... bunga apa yang Anda inginkan, Nyonya?" tanya gadis itu pada Mikoto.

Mikoto yang tengah melihat-lihat bunga yang terpajang pun nampak bingung sebab semua bunganya terlihat cantik. Ia pun menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok dan bagus?"

"Hmm, tergantung dimana Anda ingin meletakkannya Nyonya. Jika Anda ingin menaruhnya di atas meja makan atau _coffee table_ di ruang tamu sebaiknya memilih rangkaian bunga yang pendek agar tidak menghalangi pandangan orang saat berbicara. Tetapi jika Anda ingin menaruhnya di sudut ruangan, Anda bisa memilih rangkaian bunga yang tinggi agar lebih terlihat." ujar gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Hmm..." Mikoto nampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah sebaiknya aku menaruhnya di sudut ruangan saja."

"Baiklah, Anda ingin bunga apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa ada bunga gardenia dan lili putih?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ada, Nyonya. Anda ingin keduanya dirangkai menjadi satu?"

"Ah tidak. Aku ingin keduanya dipisah."

"Baiklah. Anda ingin berapa tangkai?"

"Hmm, masing-masing enam tangkai." Mikoto menjawab. "Ah, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Nyonya? Rasanya terlalu formal dan kaku." ujarnya tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun balas tersenyum. "Baiklah... uh..."

"Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto." ujar Mikoto menyebutkan namanya.

"Eh? Uchiha?" Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit tanda ia sedang bingung. "Apa Anda ibu Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau kenal putraku?" Mikoto terkejut.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kami teman sekelas. Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke-_kun_ disini."

"Wah, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau teman sekelas putraku." Mikoto menimpali.

"Ah maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Uchiha-_sama_." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Yamanaka? Jadi toko ini milik keluargamu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah benar Uchiha-_sama_, toko ini milik _Kaa-san_. Setiap pulang sekolah saya membantu menjaga toko jika tidak ada kegiatan sekolah." ujar Ino panjang lebar seraya mengambil bunga pesanan Mikoto.

Mikoto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Ino. Ia pun memperhatikan gadis yang sedang mengambil bunga Gardenia dari sebuah vas besar itu. Ino merupakan gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda, kulitnya putih bersih dengan kedua bola matanya berwarna _aquamarine_, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tipis dengan polesan _lipgloss_ yang bening. Pasti banyak remaja pria seusianya yang tertarik padanya, gumam Mikoto dalam hati.

Saat Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil bunga lili, sebuah kalung liontin perak tak sengaja menyembul keluar dari balik kaos berkerah yang dikenakannya, membuat istri Uchiha Fugaku itu terkejut. Pasalnya Mikoto sangat mengenali liontin perak berbentuk kipas tradisional Jepang yang menjadi simbol klan keluarganya itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini dan merupakan harta warisan dari para leluhurnya. Dan Mikoto sendiri yang menghadiahi putra sulungnya yang merupakan pewaris utama keluarganya saat ia menginjak usia sembilan tahun.

_'Kami-sama! Mungkinkah gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang diceritakan putranya dulu?'_ Mikoto membatin.

Mikoto masih ingat dengan jelas saat putra sulungnya menceritakan perihal gadis mungil yang ia temui di taman bermain tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

_"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil seumuran Sasuke, Kaa-san. Ia sangat cantik dan lucu. Rambutnya pendek berwarna pirang pucat dan matanya... matanya adalah mata yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Ia sedang duduk termenung sendirian makanya aku menghampirinya dan kami pun bermain bersama. Lalu saat kami sedang membuat istana pasir, ayahnya datang dan menjemputnya. Aku hendak kembali ke rumah Minato-jisan tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba saja kembali kesini dan berteriak memanggilku..." Itachi bercerita panjang lebar._

_"Lalu?" Tanya Mikoto ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita putra sulungnya yang bercerita penuh semangat seperti itu. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mendapati putranya bersikap demikian. Itachi adalah anak yang pendiam. Namun pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis cilik yang asing baginya membuat Itachi dapat bercerita panjang lebar penuh semangat seperti ini, matanya berbinar-binar setiap kali kata-kata meluncur dari bibirnya. _

_"Lalu ia bertanya apakah aku akan bermain dengannya lagi besok. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak tinggal di dekat sini jadi tidak bisa bertemu dan bermain dengannya. Gadis itu menjadi sedih lalu aku memberikan kalungku padanya dan berjanji jika bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan membuatkannya istana pasir."_

_Mikoto terkejut saat mendengar Itachi memberikan kalung itu pada gadis asing itu. "Eh? Kau memberikan kalung itu padanya?" _

"Uchiha-_sama_?" panggil Ino membuyarkan lamunan Mikoto.

"Ah ya, ada apa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto. "Eh, tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ini bunga pesanan Anda, Uchiha-_sama_." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan bunga yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna abu-abu muda.

"Ah maaf ya Ino-_chan_, aku melamun." Mikoto salah tingkah dan mengambil bunga dari tangan Ino. "Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya jadi 1500 ryō, Uchiha-_sama_." Ino menjawab.

"Ino-_chan_, panggil saja aku Mikoto ya…" ujar Mikoto. Ia pun mengeluarkan uang dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Ino. "Ambil saja kembaliannya, Ino-_chan_."

"Eh?" Ino terkejut. "Tapi ini terlalu banyak, Uchi… Mikoto-_sama_."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak Ino yang hendak memberinya uang kembalian. "Anggap saja tips karena kau sudah memberikan saran untukku soal bunga, _ne_?"

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Mikoto-_sama_." Ino setengah membungkuk.

"_Iie_. Tak perlu sungkan padaku, Ino-_chan_. Lagipula kau kan juga teman Sasuke…" ujar Mikoto. '_Dan calon istri Itachi,' _lanjutnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa firasatnya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan bahwa ucapan polos putranya saat masih kecil dulu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan kembali kedua insan yang telah mengikat janji saat mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Dalam hati Mikoto tertawa geli mengingat ucapan putranya yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. _'Hime-chanmu benar-benar tumbuh jadi gadis yang sangat cantik seperti katamu, ne Itachi?'_

**END**

Thanks for reading my story and please review!

- Rurippe -


End file.
